Targeteer
"I prefer to let my bow do the talking." Advanced (Core) Targeteers dedicate themselves to perfecting their skill with missile weapons, most often the mighty longbow, though a rare few prefer the crossbow. They regularly travel to different fairs, delighting crowds with their trick shooting and pitting their skills against all-comers in impromptu contests. Many Nobles regularly hold archery tourneys with a fair purse to the winner and a professional Targeteer can make a decent living if he is skilled enough to regularly claim a prize or two. In these grim times, a Targeteer’s uncanny skill with a bow is in high demand among armies and Mercenary companies. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (the Empire), Gossip, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Search, Sleight of Hand Talents: Mighty Shot, Rapid Reload, Sharpshooter, Specialist Weapon Group (Longbow), Specialist Weapon Group (Crossbow or Throwing), Sure Shot Trappings: Longbow or Crossbow with 10 Arrows or Bolts, Light Armour (Leather Jack) Career Entries Bounty Hunter, Hunter, Ghost Strider, Master Thief, Vampire Hunter, Veteran Career Exits Assassin, Champion, Duellist, Sergeant Rathiel Whitebow If there is a better archer in the Old World than Rathiel Whitebow, that archer has kept his identity a secret. The elf is a master of the longbow with few peers even amongst his own kin. He has made the weapon the focus of his life, neglecting family, friends, or any other loyalty. His all-consuming arrogance is such that he will never refuse a challenge of his skills. He will settle for mere target shooting but prefers a duel of arrows. Because of this, Rathiel has killed at least a half dozen men and elves over the last few years and wounded far more. This has made his reputation as a highly dangerous outlaw. Rathiel is on a quest. He is searching for a legendary magical bow known only by the cryptic name The Song of Storms. Whether this weapon is real or simply a product of Rathiel’s obsession is difficult to say. What is certain is that Rathiel broke into a bookseller’s shop in Brionne and since then has been seen trekking towards the Border Princes. His exact destination remains uncertain to anyone but himself. The Elven Fair A common story amongst archers, woodsmen, and targeteers is that once every decade, the elves of Athel Loren hold an archery contest. In the elves’ own tongue this is called the Mureth Vai, and it is said to be an affair of rare magnificence and fey splendour. The elven lords and ladies gather to watch the tournament and to revel beneath the midsummer moon. The prize, the storytellers whisper around campfires, is always the same – a an elven bow of unparalleled craftsmanship, made from the heartwood of a tree older than any human kingdom. The tournament is an open invitation and anyone who can brave the dangers of the forest is welcome to participate, even humans. No human in living memory has ever won the tournament. Indeed precious few can even honestly claim to have entered the Mureth Vai, and whether this tournament is even real is a matter of discussion. But if it were real, then whoever won it would likely be the Old World’s greatest archer.